


Happy Birthday!

by QueenKara671



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: AGH, Fluff, Happy Birthday, I LOVE THESE CHILDREN, I thought writing fluff would be good, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, There's like one swear, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, look at my childs, love you platonically!, so i did it, they are so perfect and wonderful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKara671/pseuds/QueenKara671
Summary: Evan tries to get Connor a good gift for his birthday!





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jarediscronchtastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarediscronchtastic/gifts).



> Happy birthday my friend!

"Okay but what about if I got him-"

Jared cut Evan off. "Come on, you've been at this for hours. Just pick something, he'll love it no matter what. Or he won't. I don't care."

Evan plopped down onto the couch. "Jared, that's not helpful..."

Jared sighed, rolling his eyes. "Okay, think about it this way. What does he like?"

"U-um, he likes art a lot."

"Perfect, so get him art supplies or some sh-"

"I'm going to draw him something."

Jared jumped up. "Evan, I hate to tell you this, but your drawings are awful."

Evan frowned. "I know, but I want to try something he'll like..."

"Then get him something else! But I strongly advise against your chosen course of action."

Evan laughed quietly. "W-what are you, a SQUIP?"

"Damn you, appealing to my secret love of theatre!" Jared gasped dramatically, putting his hand on his forehead. This caused them both to break out into a fit of laughter.

 

* * *

 

Evan: _AHH_ , _Jared!_

Jared:  _wut???_

Evan:  _What if he doesn't like it???_

Jared:  _itll be fine, acorn._

Jared: _u_ _were fine earlier, why r u so worried now?_

Evan:  _Because I wasn't thinking about how awful it was earlier, because I hadn't seen it yet, and he's probably gonna hate it Jared!_

Jared: _r_ _elaaaaax. give it to him, trust me._

Evan:  _No! I will not trust you!_

Jared: _j_ _ust do it. you dont really have any other options_

Evan:  _Okay..._

 

Evan turned off his phone, grabbing his present for Connor and stepping out of the car. Quickly hopping over the fence(which terrified him everytime, but it was the only way into the orchard) he started running towards the tallest tree.

He spotted Connor, who turned and waved. Exhausted, he collapsed at the tree's base.

"Hey babe," Connor said, strolling over to Evan and kissing him on the cheek(which made him blush intensely).

"H-hi Connor!" Evan smiled. "I- well, it might not be very good, but I know you you like art a lot so," he pulled out the picture, "I drew you a tree!"

Connor smiled. "It's perfect." He said, as Evan's phone buzzed.

 

Jared: _so, can I come over l8r?_

Jared:  _Or r u 2 gonna fuck?_

Evan:  _JARED!!!!_

**Author's Note:**

> <3 ((ა܍ѽ܍✧))ა ¯\\_﴾✧~✧´﴿_/¯ ミ¯\\_(⌐■ヮ■¬*ﾟ)_/¯ミ


End file.
